He Loves Me or Not
by yamaguchiya ayame
Summary: Perubahan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kesal di tambah lagi Sakura melihat Sasuke bersama gadis lain Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka dan sebenarnya apa yang di sembunyikan Sasuke dari Sakura?


**He Loves Me or Not**

**By Yamaguchiya Ayame**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Konnichiwa, minna-san!^0^

Sambil menunggu fic chap 3-nya, aku buat one shot tentang Sasuke dan Sakura

Hehehe

Sebenarnya ini udah aku lama banget tapi baru ini aku inget punya fic ini jadi sekarang aku publish

Happy reading...

Sakura's POV

Tanpa terasa sudah hampir setahun aku berpacaran dengan Sasuke, cowok yang sekarang selalu mengisi hidupku yang terasa kosong. Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Kupikir itu adalah bohong, karena mana mungkin Sasuke—cowok paling populer dan terkeren di sekolahku yang bisa dengan mudahnya memilih cewek manapun yang dia mau untuk jadi pacarnya—memilihku yang sama sekali tidak cantik dan populer seperti dia. Tapi akhirnya aku tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar serius menyukaiku. Dan minggu depan Sasuke berjanji akan mengajakku pergi nonton karena hari itu adalah peringatan hari jadi kami yang pertama. Aku berharap hubungan ini bisa bertahan lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Selama ini jika aku berhubungan dengan cowok, biasanya tidak akan bertahan lama, paling lama hanya sebulan tapi kini aku berhasil meningkatkannya menjadi setahun. Itu karena biasanya cowok-cowok itu cepat bosan denganku dan kemudian memutuskanku begitu saja dengan berbagai alasan  
Pagi ini, aku sudah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah untuk menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Setiap pagi aku selalu menunggunya datang di depan pintu gerbang. Tapi pagi ini terasa berbeda, sudah hampir setengah jam aku menunggu tapi dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah? Kurasa tidak, kalaupun dia tidak masuk, dia pasti akan menghubungiku

Kemudian Sasuke muncul tepat sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Dia tampak kacau karena berkeringat, tampaknya dia habis berlari itu kuketahui dari napasnya yang tidak teratur

"Masih kurang lama kamu telatnya!" cibirku sambil berlalu meninggalkannya. Aku terlanjur kesal padanya. Bayangkan, dia membuatku menunggu selama setengah jam lebih? Mana ada seorang cowok yang tega membiarkan ceweknya menunggu selama itu? Itu sih namanya keterlaluan! Sasuke berusaha mengejarku tapi aku bersikap seolah tidak tahu

"Sakura, kau marah padaku" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengejarku. Aku menatapnya sejenak sebelum aku duduk di bangkuku, kebetulan aku dan Sasuke juga duduk semeja

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan marah kalau kau mau menemaniku pergi ke mall sepulang sekolah nanti" jawabku

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa hari ini, lain kali saja" jawab Sasuke. Kekesalanku yang tadi mulai mereda kini bangkit kembali

"Kenapa? Biasanya kamu bisa kapanpun menemaniku ke mana saja. Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?"

"Tapi hari ini aku ada urusan. Jadi lain kali saja"

"Memangnya urusan apa yang mau kau kerjakan? Sepenting itukan urusanmu hingga kamu tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini?" tanyaku kesal. Sasuke tidak menjawab, matanya menatap ke arah lain seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan itu semakin membuatku kesal padanya. Dia mulai berani main rahasia-rahasiaan sama aku ya

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu sekarang, Sakura" jawab Sasuke akhirnya

"Oke. Kalo itu maumu, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi!" setelah itu aku bangkit berdiri dan pindah ke tempat lain. Sampai Sasuke bicara jujur, aku tidak akan kembali ke sana. Biar Sasuke merasakannya, sesekali Sasuke harus di balas. Padahal baru seminggu tapi dia sudah sering membuatku kesal

Aku sakit hati padanya. Kenapa dia gitu? Kenapa dia lebih mementingkan urusannya daripada aku? Aku kan pacarnya. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah tidak menganggapku begitu? Mungkin dia sudah punya pacar lain yang lebih cantik, lebih manis dan mungkin lebih dewasa dari aku? Di tambah lagi, akhir-akhir ini dia jarang sekali menghubungiku, kalau pun aku yang menghubunginya, Hpnya selalu tidak aktif. Ini membuatku sangat sedih dan kesal

Berbagai pertanyaan terus bermunculan di dalam kepalaku, membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada beberapa jam pelajaran. Mungkin aku harus melakukan sesuatu

Sepulang sekolah, tanpa sepengetahun Sasuke, aku mengikutinya. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke kerjakan sampai aku tidak boleh tahu. Dari sekolah, Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang apalagi jalanan kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai membuatku kesulitan mengikutinya tapi untungnya aku berhasil menyusulnya. Kulihat Sasuke menghentikan motornya di depan Suna High School. Tampaknya dia sedang menunggu seseorang tapi siapa ya? Setahuku dia tidak punya teman yang bersekolah di sini

Lima menit kemudian, muncul seorang cewek bertubuh seksi dan berwajah cantik menghampiri Sasuke. Mereka mengobrol sebentar sebelum akhirnya cewek itu naik ke boncengan motor Sasuke dan mereka pergi. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mengikutinya. Sekarang aku sudah tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke berubah dan kenapa dia menghindariku. Ternyata dia sudah punya pacar baru, mana lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dari aku lagi

Tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir turun. Aku menangis ketika mengingat sikap manis Sasuke padaku saat pertama kami berpacaran. Ke mana semua itu? Ke mana pula janjinya yang akan membuatku bahagia saat bersamanya? Seolah-olah janji itu tidak pernah ada saja. Aku benci Sasuke! Dan aku lebih benci lagi pada diriku sendiri yang bisa-bisanya di permainkan olehnya dengan semudah ini. Aku benar-benar bodoh!

Malam itu kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri saja hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku sudah tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengannya jika hanya akan membuatku semakin sakit. Aku sampai di rumah tepat pukul 5 sore padahal sekolah selesai pukul 3 tadi. Selama 2 jam itu aku habiskan di rumah sahabatku, Ino. Di sana aku menceritakan semua yang sudah kulihat padanya. Dia ikut prihatin dengan keadaanku dia juga berusaha menghiburku. Aku cukup senang karena masih ada orang yang menyayangiku. Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat sebaik dia. Lalu setelah aku merasa tenang maka aku pun pulang ke rumah

Selesai makan malam, aku langsung mengurung diri di kamar. Kaa-san dan tou-san cemas melihat keadaanku. Mereka bertanya padaku, apakah telah terjadi sesuatu? Aku menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin sendirian saja. Mereka mengerti dan meninggalkanku tapi aku tahu mereka masih mencemaskanku. Di dalam kamar aku berusaha menghubungi nomor HP Sasuke tapi tidak aktif. Kucoba beberapa kali hasilnya sama. Lalu kuputuskan untuk menelepon ke rumahnya dan yang mengangkat adalah pembantunya

"Moshimoshi, ini Sakura-chan ya?" jawab Mikoto baa-san

"Ah, konban wan, baa-san. Ano... apa Sasuke-kun sudah pulang, baa-san?" tanyaku langsung

"Lho? Bukannya Sasuke pergi dengan temannya. Apa dia tidak memberitahumu, Sakura-chan?" jawab Mikoto baa-san

"Oh... Dia tidak memberitahuku, baa-san. Tapi apa baa-san mengenal teman Sasuke-kun itu?" tanyaku penasaran

"Baa-san juga tidak tahu tapi sepertinya sih perempuan"

"Oh...Baiklah. Arigatou, baa-san. Ano... Baa-san, jika nanti Sasuke-kun sudah pulang, tolong jangan katakan kalau aku mencarinya" pintaku. Aku tidak mau Sasuke tahu kalau aku sedang berusaha menghubunginya

"Baa-san mengerti. Kalian sedang bertengkar yaa?"

"Begitulah, baa-san... Tapi aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin.." setelah itu aku menutup teleponnya

Aku semakin kesal. Jam segini Sasuke belum pulang? Ke mana saja dia? Ah, aku jadi teringat kejadian yang membuatku seperti ini. Sasuke pasti sedang bersama pacar barunya itu. Aku semakin membulatkan tekadku untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya maka aku kembali menghubungi nomor Hpnya. Untungnya kali ini aktif namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak mau mengangkatnya. Kucoba sekali lagi dan kali ini di angkat tapi justru hal ini malah membuatku sangat terkejut karena yang menerima teleponku bukanlah Sasuke tapi seorang cewek

"Moshimoshi? Siapa ini?" tanyanya. Tanpa menunggu lagi aku segera menutup teleponnya

Ternyata benar dugaanku, Sasuke sedang bersama cewek itu tapi kenapa cewek itu berani mengangkat telepon dariku? Memangnya Sasuke ke mana? Atau Sasuke sengaja menyuruh ceweknya yang mengangkat agar aku tahu bahwa dia sudah punya pacar baru? Hm... jika itu yang dia inginkan. Baik. Besok akan kita akhiri semuanya

Keesokan paginya, aku sengaja menunggu Sasuke di tempat biasa. Hari ini Sasuke datang terlambat lagi. Kebetulan jam pertama di kelas kami kosong jadi begitu dia datang, aku langsung membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah. Akan kuselesaikan semuanya saat ini juga

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran. Aku yang masih berdiri memunggunginya berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk mengakhiri ini

"Kita putus aja, Sasuke-kun" ucapku akhirnya

"Kenapa? Apa aku sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan?" tanya Sasuke. Di sentuhnya kedua bahuku, matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mataku. Dapat kulihat matanya memancarkan perasaan sedih tapi aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku

"Kamu tidak salah. Aku hanya ingin putus denganmu, aku sudah menyukai orang lain selain kamu" jawabku bohong. Tiba-tiba saja tanpa kuduga, Sasuke menarikku ke dalam pelukannya

"Siapa? Katakan padaku siapa orang itu? Dengar, Sakura. Kau adalah milikku sekarang dan selamanya, tidak akan kuserahkan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku pada orang lain. Jadi jangan pernah sekali-kali kau mencoba pergi dariku karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu sampai kapan pun" ucap Sasuke yang sukses jantungku berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tapi bayangan Sasuke sedang bersama cewek lain membuatku sadar, kudorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga dan kutatap dia dengan kesal

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu padahal kamu sendiri sudah mengkhianatiku, Sasuke-kun? Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sudah mempunyai pacar baru bukan? Dia lebih cantik dan lebih seksi daripada aku. Lalu sekarang kamu bilang kalau aku adalah milikmu. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Uchiha Sasuke" kutumpahkan semua kekesalanku selama dua hari ini padanya. Sasuke tampak terkejut mendengar semua penjelasanku. Tentu saja dia terkejut, dia pasti tidak menyangka aku akan mengetahui semua kebusukannya

"Kamu bicara apa, Sakura? Aku tidak mempunyai pacar baru, pacarku hanya ada satu yaitu kamu" ucap Sasuke

"Tidak perlu berbohong, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kemarin aku melihatmu bersama dengan cewek lain. Dia berambut merah dan kamu menjemputnya di Suna High School" teriakku kesal

"Cewek yang kamu lihat kemarin itu bukan pacar aku tapi pacar kakakku. Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk membantuku mencari kerja part time. Kebetulan kakak iparnya punya cafe di daerah Suna dan cafe itu membutuhkan pelayan tambahan. Dan aku bekerja di sana. Kemarin aku menjemput dia karena dia bilang mau ke cafe juga terus kemarin aku tidak bisa nemenin kamu pergi karena aku ada shift siang" jelas Sasuke yang untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa berbicara sepanjang itu. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Jelas saja aku tidak percaya, Sasuke bekerja? Untuk apa? Dia kan anak keluarga kaya, ngapain kerja? Kalau butuh uang, dia kan bisa tinggal minta orang tuanya

"Untuk apa kamu bekerja?" Sasuke tersenyum dan menyentuh wajahku dengan lembut

"Aku bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang supaya aku bisa mengajakmu berlibur ke Korea. Bukankah itu yang selama ini kamu inginkan? Tapi aku sengaja tidak meminta pada kedua orang tuaku karena aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang murni dari hasil kerja kerasku. Sebenarnya ini adalah hal yang pertama bagiku, dan ini semua karenamu. Demi kamu, aku rela melakukannya..." tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir turun. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sasuke melakukan ini semuanya hanya demi aku. Sasuke, yang aku tahu tidak pernah hidup susah rela bekerja part time menjadi pelayan di cafe hanya demi mewujudkan keinginanku. Betapa menyesalnya aku karena telah menuduhnya selingkuh di tambah lagi aku memutuskan hubungan kami dengan alasan yang ternyata tidak benar. Aku benar-benar menyesal

"Sasuke-kun... gomennasai. Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sengaja melakukan ini hanya untukku... Aku benar-benar menyesal, Sasuke-kun..." ucapku dengan suara sesenggukan. Sasuke mengangkat wajahku agar kami bisa saling bertatapan. Di hapusnya air mataku dengan tangannya, senyumannya masih seperti dulu saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Ternyata dia masih mencintaiku. Aku bisa tahu hal itu dari sorot matanya

"Sakura, aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu marah. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu marah lagi tapi mungkin sesekali kurasa tidak apa-apa soalnya kalau kamu marah lucu sih" Sasuke mencoba bercanda. Aku langsung memukul bahunya karena gemas. Sasuke menangkap tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Di antara suara angin yang berhembus, dapat kudengar Sasuke berbisik di telingaku "Aishiteru, Sakura..."

Aku menatapnya sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya. Aku pun menjawab

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun..."

Kurasa ini adalah momen yang paling indah yang pernah kumiliki bersamanya. Betapa beruntungnya aku mempunyai pacar sebaik dan seperhatian dia. Dan semua kisah indah ini di tutup dengan ciuman lembut Sasuke di bibirku

End

Gi mana, minna? Bagus gak? *gigit jari*

Review please...

Arigatou gozaimasu...^^


End file.
